Yes Dear
by Sar1305
Summary: Sara and Grissom find themselves in the midst of a hostage situation after a long week in the crime lab
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All,**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one, it was supposed to be a one chapter GSR moment, but my imagination got away with me**

 **Thank you for reading**

* * *

It had been a long week in Las Vegas Crime Lab, too long in fact. Sara Sidle ponder on the events of the week as she sat processing evidence at the latest crime scene. It was that time of year again, it was summer so more people were out and about which meant more people drinking, which lead to more fights and unfortunately led to more crime.

Sara was in a large house on the outer edge of Las Vegas, on first glance this seemed open and shut. The husband was dead on the floor, wife was shaking, terrified in the back of an ambulance and the ex was in the back of the police car covered in the victim's blood. But as with any case easy or not, all the evidence had to be collected. Sara sat in silence as she processed. She thought someone would have been here to help her by now. Just when she was about to call Catherine, Sara heard someone calling out to her

"Sara?"

Sara smiled a little, even at a crime scene the sound of him saying her name made her heart beat a little faster.

"Back here" she called out, and a moment later Gil Grissom appeared in the door way

"Hey" Grissom greeted her "need some help?"

Sara nodded "that would be amazing, I'm not sure how well I'm doing I'm about to enter my third double shift this week and I think I'm starting to go crazy"

Grissom smiled and kissed her on the top of the head, before taking a spot beside her on the floor.

Grissom noticed Sara staring at him, he turned toward her

"What?" He asked innocently

"Gris, we're at work," Sara replied

"And?" Grissom said "No one's around." He said winking at Sara

Sara shook her head, "If we get caught, Gris, then you know we'll be put of different shifts, plus you could be in all sorts of trouble because you're my supervisor. What if someone had walked in right now?"

Grissom shrugged, "But they didn't"

Sara just stared at him with dis-belief, obviously the overtime they were doing was starting to effect his sanity.

"Gris, no more of that at work ok?"

Grissom nodded, "Yes Dear" he answered simply

Grissom and Sara worked in silence for what felt like hours. Grissom loved how they could work like this, so many of his other colleagues liked to chat while they worked, but not Sara. It was an easy silence, one of the many things he loved about her.

Grissom heard Sara sigh loudly, he looked over to her to see her rubbing her face. He could tell she was tired, hell he was tired, and they had barely stopped in weeks.

"You ok Sara?" Grissom asked

Sara looked toward him, she looked exhausted

"Mmm, I just don't know how long I can keep going tonight, I really need a break"

Grissom looked at his watch, they had been there for hours. He looked out the window, it was well and truly daylight.

"How about we get something to eat and then get some sleep" he said to Sara

Sara nodded, she knew the crime scene wasn't going anywhere, and she knew if she didn't refresh she would definitely miss something crucial.

They packed up their belongings and made their way to the car, they walked in close proximity but did not touch.

Sara smiled and looked at Grissom.

"I don't think we've spent this much time together in weeks, it's a shame on the circumstances" She said

Grissom chuckled, he politely opened the door for Sarah, as he always did.

As they started to drive back into town Grissom noticed Sara starting to fall asleep, he gently touched her leg, which startled her.

"Sorry" He said, smiling, it was funny to him how easily she scared sometimes, considering her job

Sara sighed, her heart was beating quite fast.

"I've missed you" Sara said to Grissom as they drove, "I feel like I've hardly seen you, let alone spent any time together."

Grissom nodded, as he reached over and squeezed her hand

"I've missed you too, maybe we can get some time of soon, after this crazy period is over, and we can go away somewhere"

"That would be nice" Sara agreed

They pulled up to their favourite place to eat, which was close by to the house they now shared and away enough from the lab that gawking colleagues wouldn't catch them together. It was quite busy, Sara and Grissom were used to being here in the early hours of the morning when there wasn't the hustle and bustle of people. Grissom ordered while Sara found them a seat. She found an unoccupied booth that was tucked away in the corner.

Sara was day-dreaming when Grissom returned with coffee and sandwiches for the both of them, Grissom slid in beside Sara. Before he started eating Grissom turned toward Sara and kissed her on the cheek, Sara turned so she could kiss him on the lips. They stayed that way for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence. When they pulled apart Sara lent into Grissom who wrapped his arm around her, and that's how they stayed while they were eating. Their conversation was easy and it drifted between work and other things.

As they were about to leave they heard a sound that made both of their hearts stop. Gun shots were being fired in the café. People were screaming and ducking. A man, his face covered by a mask, started to scream as he locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who read Chapter 1 and for those who are continuing to read, Reviews and followings are much appreciated.**

 **I should have put a warning on Chapter 1 but there is mention of guns and violence in this story, so if its something you're not comfortable with please stop reading**

* * *

"Everybody down on the ground now"

The gunman took another shot. He looked at a group of people who were clearly too scared to comprehend what was being said.

"I said get down." The man screamed as he walked toward them gun pointed.

Grissom grabbed Sara and pulled her to the floor with him under the table. All they could see were the feet of people as they hurried to lay on the floor and the man walking around with the gun.

"Now" The man hollered to an almost silent audience. "I want you to all put your cell phones out in front of you, I don't want any of you thinking to call the police. Do you hear me?"

Grissom reached into his pocket to get his cell, as he did so he realized that he had his emergency trigger in his pocket also. All CSI's were required to carry one in case of situations, like this, that might happen while they were at a crime scene. Grissom pressed the button as he took the phone from his pocket and placed it in front of him. Sara had the same idea but her hands were shaking, Grissom put his hand on her arm, mouthing to her silently that it would be ok. Sara put the phone by Grissoms and pressed herself close to his body.

The gunman walked around collecting everyone's phones, as he did he instructed that person to move into a line of people sitting against the bench. As he got to Sara and Grissom, he bent down and picked up the phone, Sara and Grissom weren't sure why but something about them angered him.

"You two trying to hide from me? Think you'll be safe under the table?" he yelled

Before either of them had time to answer he grabbed Sara by the arm, and pulled her from underneath the table. Sara let out an involuntary yelp. The man looked her in the eyes,

"I don't want any funny business, do you hear me?"

Sara nodded, as he dropped her back on her feet. He turned to Grissom and ordered him to get up of the floor and move to where everyone else was sitting. Grissom grabbed Sara by the arm and led her to where everyone else was, he helped her down on to the floor before sitting beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her as she pressed herself close to his body. He could feel her shaking in his arms, but he didn't dare make a sound to try and comfort her.

Sara couldn't control her shaking, the man with the gun had scared her, she didn't want to be seen as week, but had very little choice. She could see Grissom next her, so calm and collected, she knew he was memorizing every detail. Sara was trying her hardest to do the same, but fear was making it hard. The whole café was quiet and Sara could hear sobbing coming from various people. The man who was holding them all hadn't told them why he was doing this. He just paced backwards and forwards, anxiously looking out on to the street, as though he was expecting someone to show up.

Suddenly he shouted, causing Sara to jump, Grissom rubbed his hands down her arms doing his best to comfort her without words.

"Alright" The gunman said "This is what I want. You" he pointed to a young girl, "You're going to call 911 and tell them what's going on."

The girl nodded, she picked up the receiver as she tried to fight back tears. The gunman yelled instructions at the girl.

"You tell them, that they need to bring my kids here, no police, no army or FBI, nothing you hear me."

The girl nodded and relayed the message down the phone. She turned to the gunman and said quietly

"Excuse me Sir, I'm, I'm sorry but they asked for your name so they know where to find your children."

The gunman looked at the girl in disbelief.

"How could they not know who I am?" He yelled, his thoughts were clearly not logical "Tell them they know who I am and they will bring me my children. I know," He paused for a second "I know they're always watching me, and they will know"

The girl nodded, Sara could see she was fighting back tears. The young girl relayed the message down the phone. She sighed as she turned back to the gunman.

"Um I'm sorry but they want to talk to you" she said in no more than a whisper.

The gunman turned red in the face, he picked up the girl and threw against the wall. She hit the wall hard, losing consciousness almost immediately. There were cries and gasp from everyone in the room. Sara could hear panic in those cries.

Grissom felt Sara press herself harder into his side, he didn't think it was possible, but she managed it. He was to afraid that if he opened his mouth to say something that it would draw attention to them, and most certainly didn't want to do anything to put him and Sara in any more danger.

Grissom watched as the gunman picked up the receiver of the phone, he was trying to keep track of every detail that maybe important later on. He was also conscious of the fact that he had not heard sirens in the background yet. He wasn't too sure how long they had been there but he had thought it was long enough for someone to help.

The gunman started yelling down the phone, Grissom couldn't quite catch what he was saying but it seemed like incoherent screaming to him. He held on tight to Sara, who was still shaking, and hoped that some sort of help wasn't too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and please keep reading**

* * *

Catherine walked through the halls of the Las Vegas Crime lab, the past few weeks had been horrendous and she was struggling with the case load. She looked at her phone, Sara and Grissom should have reported in by now. She thought at least one of them would have bought back the evidence. As she was looking for one of their numbers to call, her phone rang.

"Willows" She answered, in a much harsher tone then she had meant.

"Hey Catherine, its Jim" she heard on the other line

"Oh hey Jim, please don't tell me you've caught another case" She said to him.

"Well, I'm not sure, we just had a signal come from Grissoms emergency beeper, do you know where he is supposed to be?"

Catherine stopped in her track, 'Great' she thought to herself, this is just what she needed on the back of a long double shift.

"Give me five minutes Jim and I will see what he was working on." Catherine snapped the phone shut and went to find Grissoms files.

On her way to his office Catherine bumped into Nick, she had been preoccupied in thought, and she hadn't seen him round the corner.

"Whoa Catherine, where's the fire" Nick said in clearly southern accent

"Hey Nick, sorry, Brass just called and said he received an emergency call from Grissoms beeper" She paused for a moment staring at Nick.

"Hang on" she said suddenly "You and Grissom were out on the case off the interstate, but you're not with him" she said, her tone was more accusing then she had meant

"Yeah, me and Griss finished off, We got your text to ask if one of us could help Sara out, so I dropped Grissom to Sara and bought the evidence to the lab" Nick paused for a minute to make sure he didn't miss anything important.

"But that was hours ago Cath. I've been here processing evidence and just realized its daytime"

Catherine nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed Jim's number. As it rang she thanked Nick for the information.

"Jim" she said before the man on the other had even finished answering.

"I got the address, Griss went to help Sara at a home in West Henderson. I'll text you the address and meet you there"

Catherine hung up the phone and quickly sent the details to Brass. Nick was still standing there looking concerned.

"I'll ride with you Catherine" Nick offered. Catherine nodded.

"That would be great" She said "I have a bad feeling about this"

On their way through the halls, they passed the break room where Warwick was sitting watching the TV.

"Rick" Catherine called into him, "I need you to come with us"

Warwick groaned a little at he got up

"Cath I'm about to enter a triple shift, I don't know how much more of this I can take"

Catherine could see he was tired, but she knew the whole team was struggling with the work load.

"Sorry" Catherine said, and she was, she knew they were feeling the strain. "But I think Sara and Grissom are in trouble, Brass got an emergency signal from Grissom beeper"

Warwick snapped into action immediately

"Ok" He said, "Where are we off to?"

* * *

Brass pulled up in front of the address that Catherine has sent him. It was clear daylight now, but the house looked calm. Apart from the police tape around the exterior, nothing looked out of place. As he was exiting his vehicle he saw Catherine pull up behind him.

"Hey Catherine" He said calmly "I don't know if they're even here, Sara's car is gone and it looks quiet"

Catherine nodded in agreence but years of working for the crime lab told her things are not always as they seem

"I'll check out the inside" Brass continued. "You three wait here until I give you the all clear"

Warwick, Nick and Catherine stood by the car waiting impatiently. They knew Grissom would never press that button unless he was really in trouble, but at the same time they knew Brass was right, it was awfully calm in the neighborhood.

Five minuted later Brass walked back out the front door.

"I don't think they're here" He said, sounding disappointed

The three of them sighed, it was going to be a long day

Brass continued "None of their kits were there, there was no sign of struggle or anything to suggest they were forced from the scene, and their car is gone. If they're in trouble I don't think they're here" Brass concluded

Catherine shook her head. "That may be the case but let's be thorough and double check. Nick, Warwick, you go inside and see what you can find, check for trace evidence just in case there was foul play or anything else.

The two men nodded and entered the house.

Jim and Catherine both took off in Jim's car, they headed for Grissoms house to check if he was there, and then they would check Sara's. Catherine secretly hoped that Grissom has accidentally pressed this button.

As they reached Grissom house Brass's phone rang

"Brass" he answered abruptly "Yup.. uh huh… alright I'll be there soon" and he snapped the phone shut

"Cath" he called out to her, "I gotta go, there's a hostage situation at a café and its all hands on deck"

Catherine nodded in acknowledgement "I'll call Greg to come and pick me up when I'm done"

Brass waved goodbye and jumped back into his car, light on and sirens blaring as he raced to the café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read, sorry this is a bit of a short chapter**

* * *

The occupants of the café heard sirens, they didn't know if they should be happy or scared, but at least something was going on in the outside world, and their chance of freedom, though slim was there.

Sara looked out the window as police cars began to pull up. She knew the procedure, they would lay in wait until the S.W.A.T teams arrived along with the hostage negotiators. Sara was worried, this guy seemed like a loose cannon, he had demanded that no one called the police but then had called them himself. Sara was unsure what this guy's aim was, but she wished it would end sooner rather than later.

Grissom had also been watching the police, he wasn't sure if anyone had noticed his call for help earlier, but he did hope that if the LAPD were then, the Brass wouldn't be too far behind. Sara was still pressed tight against him. The gunman had walked away from them to another area of the Café, away from the windows, and he no longer had sight of the hostages. Grissom took this opportunity to speak to Sara.

"Hey" he whispered to her, "It's going to be ok, trust me"

"Gil" Sara whispered back, "I don't know he seems pretty crazy, I don't know if you could reason with him"

"The hostage negotiators are trained at this, they'll get us out of here" Grissom squeezed Sara's hand as he spoke

Sara rested her head on Grissom shoulder and sighed.

* * *

Brass pulled up to the café, there were crowds of people being held back by police. There police cars blocking of the street, officers were moving backwards and forward, receiving instructions. Brass could see the swat team assembling in areas that gave the best view of the Café. He looked around the scene, he was trying to find whoever was in charge, he saw officers coming and going from one particular area so he went over to it to see if he could find out what was happening.

As her rounded one of the vehicles, he saw one of his colleagues and friends speaking to another person, they however didn't look as though they were a police office.

"Captain Wilson" Brass called out to his friend

Wilson looked up to see who was speaking to him. He gave a small smile as he saw Brass

"Hey Jim" He sounded weary already "I assume you got the call too"

Brass nodded "So what's going on here Allan" he asked

Wilson looked toward the café. "We got a call about an hour ago from one of the hostages, apparently whoever is holding them all wants us to bring him his son. The problem is, well at least one of the problems, is that he wouldn't tell us who he was, he got on the phone and started ranting incoherently about us watching him and being tracked and we should know who he was. I'm really worried for those people in there, this guy is crazy I don't know how we can negotiate with him." Wilson turned back to Jim

"How many hostages?" Brass queried

"I think about 25 including staff, it's hard to get a good look, there all lined up on the floor under the bench, here have a look" Wilson handed Brass in binoculars

Brass picked up and looked through the window as best he could, he saw clearly upset and worries people sitting along the floor. As he made his way up the line, what he saw made his breath catch in his chest. Sitting toward the end, he saw Grissom and Sara. Turning back to Wilson, Brass spoke

"We need to get them out of there, there are two of the Las Vegas Crime lab team in." Brass paused for a second "Two of my friends"

Wilson stared at Brass for a second,

"We will do our best Jim, but this could be a long day"

Brass took his cell out of his pocket and dialled Catherine

"Hey Cath" he said as she answered on the other end

"You can stop looking, I've found them both" He paused to let Catherine speak

"Well they're alive but it's not good news"

Brass flipped the phone shut and went to see what he could do to help


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story. Sorry its been so long since the last up date. please enjoy.**

* * *

Grissom sat in silence, the gunman stared at the window watching the police pull up. Grissom knew the second the gunman got close enough to the window that the police would take the opportunity to end this situation. Unfortunately the gunman moved further into the building. The gunman looked around at his hostages trying to decide his next moves his eyes wondered across the people, they paused on Sara who was pressed into Grissom side. He caught sight of her ID tag, still attached to her pants.

Grissom watched as the gunman headed toward them, he held Sara tight. But the gunman stopped at them.

"You" he pointed angrily at Sara.

"This is your fault, your spying for them" he yelled.

Sara shook her head.

"No" She said softly "I'm not, I'm just like all these are the people, here by chance."

"Liar" he screamed so loudly it made everyone jump.

"I can see your badge, you are spying for them" He pointed at her pants.

Sara looked at Grissom, she felt helpless, as if no matter what she said, it would anger him.

The gunman reached down and pulled Sara to her feet

"No" Grissom said calmly.

The gunman looked at Grissom. Pointing his gun at him he said,

"You, be quite, I wasn't speaking to you"

Grissom nodded and looked at Sara. Her terror reflected his own. He didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted Sara to walk out here in one piece.

The gunman turned back to Sara and grabbed the ID from her.

"See" He said showing Sara her own ID, it says here you work for LVPD."

Sara nodded

"Yes but I'm not a cop, I work for criminalistics, that means we just process crime scenes, that's it" She tried to control the shaking in her voice. She tried to be confident.

"What difference does that make, you're all the same, and you're all out to get me" The gunman pointed the gun at Sara, waving it around. Grissom thought that this gun could go off accidentally.

"Well" Sara said "We don't arrest people, we just try and figure out what happened,"

"I don't care" The gunman screamed at the top of his voice. "I don't care what you do"

Grissom was scared for Sara now, he could see the gunman's rage escalating and nothing seemed to be happening from the outside

* * *

"What's going on Wilson? Why are they still in there?" Brass barked.

He had been watching through binoculars as the crazy man had lifted Sara to her feet. He was scared for his friends and there was nothing he could do.

"We've been trying to call, but the phone his off the hook. No one knows how to get him what he wants, or how we're going to get everyone out safely. I'm worried if we go in there firing, that we'll hit one of the other people. I just need him to get closer to the window, away from everyone."

Brass frowned. He needed this to end now. Sara looked like she might be in real danger.


End file.
